


It'll Be Okay

by pastistoday



Series: Plant boy au [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: AU, Assault, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, plant person au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny get's assaulted on the street for being a plant person, Evan is there to comfort him after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

“Hey!” Someone had yelled and Vinny flinched but didn’t turn just hoping that they weren’t talking to him. He kept walking a little faster. “Hey weed!” They yelled. They were talking to him, he didn’t need this! He was just going out to try and get Alex some allergy medication! He had volunteered to do it because it was his flowers that kept making poor Alex sneeze. 

Vinny ignored the yelling and walked a little faster. They had chased him and he had run. He had made it to the dug store and they didn’t follow him inside but they were waiting outside. The worker let him buy the Benadryl but they wouldn’t let him loiter. He noticed that some of his flowers had grown out from under the sleeves of his sweater, he thought he had covered so well. No wonder they had noticed him, no wonder they had recognized what he was and now he was being kicked out of the drug store. 

For a moment he stared at the original man who had yelled at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. Somehow that man had collected three more people while Vinny had been trying to hide from them. Evan had told him he shouldn’t go out alone. If Evan was here he would take down all of those people but now, now Vinny ran. They chased him, of course they did, he was plant person and they were humans, they hated him just for existing. 

He just needed to make it home, back behind safe walls with Evan and Jeff the only full humans who had been friends with him since childhood. He didn’t quite make it, the people cornered him in a ally and kicked his legs out from under him. Not that they needed to be in a ally, this could happen in a crowded park and few people would try and stop it. He covered his face with his arms as they attacked him, he could cover bruises on the rest of his body so he wouldn’t worry the others.

They pulled some of his flowers to but he didn’t cry out, he did that to himself all the time and if he didn’t react they would leave him alone faster. Finally they wandered away. Vinny waited until they were definitely gone before he got up and limped back towards home pulling down his sleeves and up his hood so that no one else would be able to tell what he was.

“Hey Vinny there you are!” Evan exclaimed happily when Vinny got home. “I was worried about you, much longer and I would have come looking for you.”

“No it’s fine.” Vinny said flashing Evan a quick smile and then tossing the pack of Benadryl to Alex. “I’ll be up in my room for a little while.” Vinny said immediately catching the flash of suspicion from Evan. He ducked out of the room anyway and went upstairs. He had started keeping bandages in his room so that he could look after himself.

Once he was in his room he slipped out of his hoody and shirt, got the bandages and a bottle of water out of a drawer and sat down in the patch of sun from the window. He started cleaning the places where his flowers had been ripped out, how could such small little wounds bleed so much? He looked up sharply when there was a knock at the door.

“Vinny it’s me can I come in.” Evan asked and Vinny was about to say no. “If you say no I’ll know something wrong even more then I already do.” 

“Okay.” Vinny sighed and Evan pushed open the door, closing it quietly behind him and looking Vinny over. Bruises were already starting to form over his skin and the pluck marks which were still bleeding a little.

“Vinny.” Evan sighed and walked over kneeling down in front of Vinny and taking over cleaning the wounds. His touches were gentle as he examined the injuries and Vinny felt himself tearing up. Evan’s gentleness with him always undid him more then any bully. Vinny ducked his head and sobbed softly squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the tears. 

Evan pretended not to notice the tears as he put bandages over all of the pluck marks which were slowly starting to stop bleeding. When he was done he wrapped his arms gently around Vinny and Vinny leaned against Evan’s chest crying softly as Evan stroked his hair carefully avoiding the flowers that hadn’t been pulled. Evan didn’t say anything in past he had offered to find and beat up the people who had hurt Vinny, or told him that was okay but none of those things needed to be said anymore. 

When Evan said he would beat the people up Vinny would pretend to have not seen their faces. He didn’t want anyone else hurt because of him. When Evan said that everything would be alright Vinny said that everything was okay because Evan was there. 

“I’m sorry I let you go alone.” Evan said softly.

“No I insisted.” Vinny sniffled hugging Evan tightly Evan gently touched the small patches of park like scabbing that had formed over some of the places flowers had been pulled before, by other people and by Vinny himself. Carefully Evan started to kiss the new injuries and move on to the old ones and Vinny started to cry again. Evan was bad with words but he always knew what to do. 

Vinny rested his forehead against the top of Evan’s head. ”I love you.” Vinny whispered and Evan tilted his head up kissing Vinny’s lips gently.

“I love you to Vince.” Evan said like a promise and it was, no matter what the rest of the world thought of Vinny for being a plant person Evan would love him. Evan put his arms around Vinny carefully avoiding flowers and wounds then hugged him tightly. “It’s gonna be okay.” And it was because Vinny was safe and with people who cared about him, the outside world could fuck off because he had Evan and when he went downstairs Jeff would be their, and Alex who was always welcoming no matter how much he sneezed. It was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a series of one shots from this AU because I'm in love with it. Emetophoria from tumblr has done some wonderful art of it and has made me fall in love with it.


End file.
